Deadly Valentine
by Ouma
Summary: The day that two lovers always wait for but Valentine is not just the day of happiness it's also the day of sadness.


Kirito just watch as his dear Asuna is sleeping, well it's not actually sleeping since there's a lot of machine around her to let her keep breathing. He cries as he remembers the accident that occur, when a car almost hit him and Asuna shield him before it happen. The accident happens at Valentine day. The day that he and Asuna were suppose to date celebrate their anniversary together.

He blames himself of what just happen, if only he didn't meet Asuna this tragedy won't happen. No matter how much people try to talk to him especially his parents he can't overcome the feelings that is inside him. He want to take Asuna places and let her be the one to still moving, breathing and smiling cheerfully just like the time he first met her.

Asuna is a beautiful girl and is very positive. She's kind, always offer help to everyone. All the people who know her love her; she's the most amazing girl in the world. Kirito was lucky to have Asuna as his girlfriend and as his wife, he loves her and she love her back making other people jealous. It doesn't matter how much people want Asuna because Kirito know that he loves her even more.

Who knows, maybe the accident is being plan all along. Maybe they actually want to kill him instead, since he is just a commoner different from Asuna that is a rich girl. She is well-educated, talented, well-known. Different from Kirito that is a just average student and a gamer. She deserve better doesn't she.

"Asuna…" Kirito call her name. "Please wake up, I couldn't live without you, please let me take your place so open your eyes Asuna. They all still need you, I need you."

The pain inside his heart can not put in words since he feel like dying. Who would have thought that losing someone who you love be this painful.

"Please wake up…"

_Let's celebrate our anniversary. I will pick the restaurant and place for us to go._

"I promise you don't I"

_Kirito, I love you._

"I love you so much Asuna, so why can't you understand that without you there's no reason for me to live in this world."

_Smile Kirito, the Kirito I love is the type of person that wants happiness._

"Sorry I lie to you Asuna. I'm not as happy person as you thought I might be. The true is all those smiles that I show to you are not real but the only time I truly smile is when I know I will be at your side no matter what."

_Let's get marry._

The ring that Kirito had bought for her cost his entire month working part-time all over the place to bought it, it's all for Asuna he has to sacrifice his sick time and health to buy it for her. She didn't complain when he tell her he is busy that is one of the reason he like her because she's an understanding girl different from others.

He slid the ring at her finger.

He was planning to give that ring to her on valentine, if only that accident didn't happen.

"I fail to become your lover aren't I? I can't even protect you from that accident, because of me…"

Kirito stood up leaving Asuna alone, it has been like few days since he haven't eat anything or sleep. There's dark circle around his eyes but he hardly notice it when he look in the mirror.

He mumbles as he keep walking up the stairs, nobody pay attention to him since they're busy with their own things. Nurse help the patient they're in charge off so they are also busy to notice him too, Kirito keep walking up and up the stairs.

'I'm different.'

The smell of the hospital is very bad which can make some people puke but he still came to visit her. When everyone know that Asuna is dating a commoner her father has been very angry and furious wanting his daughter to break up with Kirito telling her he is not the same level as them.

Asuna…she still want to date him telling her father she love Kirito.

Their love was forbidden and people still haven't accepted their relationship. They promise to each other to overcome this obstacle for the sake of their love so Asuna leave her family just for Kirito.

"After this Asuna will be free, I have been selfish to take her away from her family but now I'm going to pay back what I have done, so she will be free from me and be able to live freely like she should."

He continues to walk and walk up like a lifeless person, breathing hard due to pain. Tighten his fist; scratch his skin making new wounds at his arm. It's not the first time he done it, he always did it after Asuna has been admit to hospital. Nobody can't understand his inner feeling now, his eyes can't seem to act well anymore after the pieces of the small glasses enter his eyes.

Kirito laugh at himself as he keeps crying.

He call himself Kirito even though that is not actually his real name but he doesn't mind at all since Asuna keep calling him with that name. They first met in the game shop where Kirito was buying the most expensive and rare game but as he was about to buy the last one Asuna show up and claim she want it as well.

It was funny at first when they fight over the game but then later become friend as they realize they both are game freaks. Both of them didn't knew each other family background yet since they're too busy fighting over new game and even the cashier already get use with them shouting and then laugh as they apologize for their behavior.

"_Kirito, let's play!"_

Soon 2 years pass since they last met and their feelings toward each other start to develop, starting to get embarrass when they see each other. Also the feeling that wants to see that person again, they both confess at the same time, same day. It's valentine day.

That's when Asuna decide that every Valentine day will become their day of anniversary when they both confess, Kirito quickly agree to her idea. Asuna start to coe and visit his home. Cooking dinner for his family, her cooking was very delicious and Kirito mom teases him that they look good together.

They both blush.

He never thought of marrying her yet just wants an innocent relationship. It was then Asuna embrace him from the back and then…..

"_I want to do it with you."_

It was a shocking moment, he doesn't know how to react but then he wants Asuna so much that they did it. Making skin contact…..

_Thank you Kirito, I will bear this child for you._

_You're pregnant?_

_Yeah, I'm so happy._

_How about you parents? How will they accept this?_

_Don't worry about them, let's get marry._

It wasn't too long until Asuna parents found out she is pregnant forcing her to abort it. They both cry as Asuna taken to the room to take out the thing, her parents punch his face and kick him feeling humiliate to let their child that has been adore by many was being insult and tease because she's pregnant.

They both embrace each other after the surgery was over, Kirito was then kicked out by the staff saying that his reason for all of this to happen. He stay outside the hospital day and night waiting for Asuna to come out and some nurses that are kind give him food wherever they free and advice him to go home and rest.

After all that long day he finally go home realize that Asuna was looking out the window at him and write with the pen on the window to tell him to get some rest. They smile at each other before Kirito walk away from the hospital. His parents were angry at first but after looking at his son they realize that he must deeply hurt about this.

_I'm sorry._

That was all he can say about his stupid mistake even though he can't take back of what he just done. He came to the funeral of his first child, only his family was there to visit but he didn't care. Hs first child has just get kill without even seeing this world yet, it is such a torture.

He decides to name his first child Yui means only.

Back to the present, his is on the roof now standing on the edge looking down at the ground. People start to notice him standing there shouting at him not to move but he isn't moving at all just a little scare of what about to happen to him since soon he will be gone from this world for the sake of his lover.

"I love you Asuna!" He shouts and smile as he tears running down to his cheek, he smile as big as he can as he look up hoping the god will see his smile. To show that he no longer has any regret to leave this world.

"Don't jump!" The police seem behind reaching out their hand even though there far away from him, Kirito turn around at them still smiling. Wondering why they here. Aren't they supposed be happy that someone like him is going to die soon so why are they stopping him?

He then wave at them gleefully. "Can you guys do me a favor and tell asuna when she wakes up that she is free now!"

"Please don't jump we can talk about this." He says as he takes another step forward toward Kirito.

What's there to talk about he already make his decision to leave and that's last. Nobody is going to stop him. Even if that person that want to stop him is his beloved Asuna.

"Goodbye Asuna…." He whisper as he turn and jump down from the edge, people are screaming and shouting as he fell to the ground. Blood spill everywhere that is nearby, women shouts as the blood hit her face. Kids are crying as they see the accident, much more badly since the exact moment he jump down his parents came to visit and see the accident in front of their eyes too.

The doctors came running toward Kirito checking his breathing and it was too late. He has died.

Quickly they clean up the mess, wrapping and cleaning kirito body. His parents can't move an inch when they're being question shock of what Kirito has done since all they know Kirito is a bright child and he always tell all his problem too them but looks like this time it change. Who would have thought he will do something stupid like this, commit suicide to solve problem is not the answer.

From that day people are afraid to go to the spot Kirito kill himself saying that pace has been curse and every night people walk nearby that place boy will appear looking up at a certain floor before disappearing. The police investigate that case and found out his lover is in that hospital.

Years have pass since then.

Asuna open her eyes and look around seeing everything around her is white, wearing clothes that she barely knew off. She sat up still looking around and take off the oxygen mask from her face, pulling out the wire that inside her skin thinking it's creepy.

She then realize there's a ring around her finger, that ring is the one she always ask Kirito to buy it for her.

"Kirito…" She call her lover name since that's the only thing she remember every time she wake up from her sleep. Seeing that her lover isn't around she stand up feeling exhaustion all around her body talking a stock as her support she walk toward the door wanting to find out where she is.

As she open the door she sees her father and her mother walking side by side with their eyes open to see their daughter has woken up, running toward her and forgets the flowers and the gift letting it fell on the ground. Asuna confused to see her parents crying as they embrace their daughter.

"Mom, dad? She says as they continue to embrace her, the last time they embrace her is on her birthday but then they say they hate her when she says she want to stay with Kirito after what they have done to her first child.

"We're so sorry, please forgive us." Her father apologizes.

Asuna push them away not wanting to trust their words, she then look around but she still can't see where Kirito is.

"Where's my husband?" She asks.

They both look down at the moment and her mother pat her head. "I'm sorry." She says hoping not to give her daughter the bad news knowing how badly her daughter is in love with that boy.

"Where is he?" Asuna shout wanting them to tell her, she was getting this uneasy feelings as she see her parents are looking down with sorrow look at their face telling her that something bad has happen. "Tell me." She begs.

"He's gone." Her mother finally tell her as she place both of her hand at Asuna shoulder. "He has leaved us."

"Don't lie to me! Tell me where is he now!" She shouts and push her mother away starting to run away, people look as she run and cries her lover name. "KIRITO!"

"Kirito!"

_I promise that we will be together._

"Kirito!"

_I love you Asuna._

"Where are you?"

_You have the most amazing smile Asuna._

She beg of what she's thinking is not true, hoping that this is just a joke and she will wake up from this dream any second now. As she keeps running she realizes that she has arrive at the place where the hospital kept dead bodies. She ran and enters without feeling afraid since she wants the truth now and do everything it takes.

Examine one by one of the bodies, trying not to vomit in their touching the cold dead body.

It was then she found it, Kirito body cover with cloth, his neck has been sew with thread, she can predict that the head must have been separate from his body when he die, she doesn't want to know the way he die. She just wants him to come back to life.

"Why does this have to happen?" She cries. "Why?"

Touching his face, she lean down slowly and press her lips on his. It was so cold, the lips that Kirito use to have is warm and smooth. Something must have happened to cause this; the Kirito she knows won't do something like commit suicide.

"I love you." She whisper and kiss him deeply this time but there's no respond so she pull away covering her mouth not trying to make any sounds of sadness. Feeling like killing herself she take the knife that is the nearest to her and see it sharpness. This knife must have been use to cut dead body.

She smiles as she stare closely at the sharp knife, knowing what her next action is being with Kirito once again.

"ASUNA!" The doctors and few guars came. Her parents are behind them looking worried and their face is so pale like thay have seen a ghost, Asuna look at them as they stop at the door staring terrified at her as she hold the knife in her hand.

"Put it down; please think of what you're doing Asuna."

She didn't seem to hear them as she let the knife touch her neck and few bloods came out. Her mother starts screaming and be embraced by the husband. The doctor and the guards run toward her but she then point the knife at them glaring at them sharply.

"Stop right there!" She shouts and they did as she told.

The guards still paying attention of how to take the knife away from her.

"You kill my child and then you want to stop me from doing what I want, I always despise you both for trying to take control of my life and Kirito was the first person that I fell in love without being order too but you take him away from me. The reasons why I have the child you hate so much because I want it in the first place."

Her parents close their eyes as they hear her word, who would have thought the child they raise hate them.

"What date is today?" She asks at the doctor, her voice seems calming down a bit.

"Eh…..?" The doctor confused of her question.

"Answer me!" She shouts.

"It's 14 February." The doctor answers shaking, Asuna start laughing as she hears it. Who would have thought she will be waking up at Valentine day, what a coincidence?

"Happy Anniversary Kirito!" She shouts before cutting her throat with knife, her blood come out like waterfall falling down on top of Kirito dead body. Her mother fainted and the doctors run toward her trying to cover her blood from coming out some more, her father bite his mouth and tears appear at his eyes for the first time.

He never cries before but this is the first time he experience a great loss in his life.

"Asuna!" Her father shouts.

The lovers die at the exact date, the day that be remembered by both families. The date that isn't actually happiness for them is actually the day of tragedy, sadness, pain, guilt including death. They call this day Deadly Valentine.

Will this tragedy happen in your life? If this will happen be ready to fall in love and experience sadness along the way.

Since the date of 14 February is a deadly day for both and will happen to some of you, thank you for reading this story and may love take you to things like happiness and sadness.


End file.
